Saute moi, Izuru
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Le contenu de ce chapitre étant aussi subtil que son titre, je conseille aux non-amatrices de ce genre de situation de se détourner le plus rapidement possible. Pour les autres, il ne s'agit que d'un lemon banal... quoi que...


**Saute-moi, Izuru.**

**One shot.**

Base : Bleach.

Genre : Heu… lemon pour du lemon ? Un peu humour aussi…

Couples : Izuru Kira X Gin Ichimaru (non, je me suis pas trompée dans l'ordre…)

Disclaimer : Heu… vu les perches que nous tend l'auteur original (Tito Kubo), je suis presque sure que cela ne le dérange pas plus que ça de voir ses persos faire ce genre de trucs…

Note : J'avais envie de voir ce que donnerait un Izuru seme, surtout parce que c'est le dernier couple que je verrais switcher... Franchement, je ne sais pas si je vais la poster…

EDIT : suite aux demandes (enfin, faut aussi dire que j'ai demandé les demandes…) sur une autre fiction, je la poste… Et j'ai très honte…

* * *

Ah non… Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était vraiment trop irréel pour être vrai… Encore, qu'il le force à coucher avec lui, passe encore, mais _ça_…

Izuru Kira, vice-capitaine de la troisième division regardait son supérieur avec effroi. Il secoua vivement la tête mais la vision ne changea pas. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Mais un cauchemar ne ressemblerait pas à ça. Ce n'était pas non plus un rêve parce que Kira était sur que jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait rêvé de ça.

Son capitaine était couché sur un futon (déjà, que faisait un futon dans son bureau ?), le kimono ouvert sur son torse blanc pâle (question existentielle : qu'avait-il fait de son manteau blanc indiquant son rang ?), le postérieur légèrement relevé et les jambes faussement tremblantes.

-Heu… capitaine ?

-Saute-moi.

Allons bon. C'était nouveau ça. Et l'autre qui le regardait avec ce sourire narquois et répétait son ordre d'une voix lascive :

-Saute-moi… Izuru.

-Sans façons, merci.

Malgré sa gène, Kira choisit d'adopter un visage froid. Si il s'agissait encore d'une mauvaise blague de son capitaine, il avait autre chose à faire. Beaucoup trop de dossiers avaient du retard.

-Montre moi la fougue de ta jeunesse…

Malgré lui, le blond regarda l'albinos. Ce dernier se caressait le torse délicatement. Il poussa un long soupir :

-J'ai trop envie de toi… Izuru-sama…

D'habitude, lorsque Gin disait ce genre de choses, cela se finissait mal pour le vice-capitaine et il gardait le souvenir de Gin durant des semaines… Après tout, il était peut-être temps de prendre sa revanche…

Rah ! Comment pouvait-il penser cela ! Malgré son corps magnifique, ses fines lèvres d'où s'échappaient des gémissements étouffés et son allure incroyablement sexy (Kira essuya la bave qui lui coulait de la bouche), il ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser faire _ça_ à un supérieur. Il songea à ce que Renji lui avait raconté à propos du capitaine de la sixième division. Comment il avait voulu le mettre dans son lit et qu'il s'était retrouvé en dessous sans comprendre. Mais Kira était déjà en dessous alors après tout, pourquoi pas… ?

Le jeune garçon verrouilla la porte qui menait au bureau de Gin afin qu'ils ne fussent pas dérangés, puis s'avança jusqu'au futon.

-Mmm… Tant de vice dans tes yeux, mon capitaine… murmura le plus âgé en baissant la tête, signe de soumission.

Kira commença doucement à lui ôter son kimono, en faisant preuve d'une infinie tendresse. Il voulait que tout se passe pour le mieux pour eux deux. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement : il allait faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait et cela le faisait appréhender. Il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle.

Il commença à caresser le cou de son capitaine avec sa langue, alternant petits baisers et morsures érotiques. Il savait d'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire pour que Gin se sente en sécurité, parce qu'il l'avait expérimenté une fois (c'était avec Hisagi, il était bourré et cela n'avait plus jamais eu lieu). L'autre, lorsqu'il le prenait, ne faisait pas tant cas de cela, se contentant de répondre à ses propres désirs.

Haletant, Gin voulut se détacher de son vive-capitaine et arrêter le jeu. Mais il était trop tard pour espérer une reddition.

-Où as-tu appris tout ça, Izuru ?

Le seme ne répondit pas et laissa trainer sa langue vers les tétons de son partenaire, partie du corps qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissé toucher. La réaction fut immédiate :

-Non, pas là ! Je t'interdis de… oh… oh… ah !

Apparemment, il y avait une raison pour laquelle Gin n'avait jamais laissé Izuru toucher cet endroit là : il y était particulièrement sensible.

Kira pensa que le moment était venu et fit glisser sa main vers l'entrejambe de son capitaine.

-Mmm… Vous êtes très excité, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sexe de Gin sembla se durcir encore après cette phrase perverse lâchée par Kira. Ce dernier ne se sentait plus dans son état normal : téméraire et vicieux, il sentait la luxure suinter par tous les pores de sa peau. Lentement, il descendit vers l'intimité de l'autre, une main triturant toujours les tétons de Gin, par précaution (il savait que son capitaine n'accepterait pas cela et c'était le seul moyen de le soumettre).

Izuru commença à caresser la virilité blanche offerte à lui. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Ichimaru ne résisterait plus, il se servit de ses deux mains pour lui ouvrir les cuisses. Il lécha consciencieusement le tour de l'anus de son désormais soumis et commença à le pénétrer doucement avec un doigt.

Kira se hasarda à regarder son supérieur. Celui-ci ne disait plus rien depuis un instant, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu. Gin avait le visage complètement crispé, une expression de refus peinte sur celui-ci.

-Capitaine, murmura t-il en bougeant très légèrement son majeur à l'intérieur de lui, détendez-vous. Cela va vous faire mal sinon.

Il se rapprocha du visage réticent et l'embrassa sur le front :

-Ca va aller. On arrête si vous voulez.

Kira ne voulait plus lui faire du mal. La vengeance était trop vile. Il commença à enlever son doigt lorsqu'un gémissement lui parvint :

-Hmm…

-Capitaine ? C'est bientôt fini, ne vous inquiétez pas…

-Hmm, non…

-Il est presque sortit, endurez-le encore un peu. Je vous laisserais faire ce que vous voudrez de moi après cela.

-Hmm… Izuru… continues…

Perturbé, Kira ne sut quoi faire. Pour confirmer ce que lui demandait son ainé, il entra son doigt tout au fond. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

-Ah !

Kira sentit son capitaine ne détendre. Son sexe, qui était retombé lorsque la douleur l'avait atteint était de nouveau fièrement dressé et touchait celui du plus jeune, leur procurant à tous deux une douce sensation de plaisir.

-Encore ! Ordonna l'albinos.

Au fur et à mesure que le vice-capitaine lui donnait du plaisir, il criait des phrases de plus en plus indécentes :

-Hmm, oui ! Continues, encore ! Plus fort ! Mets-en plus ! Mets plus de doigts ! Ah ! Hum ! Izuru !

Lorsque Kira sentit que Gin était suffisamment préparé, il approcha son sexe brulant de l'entrée convoitée. Avec un dernier élan de raison, il demanda :

-Vous êtes sur que votre corps va le supporter ?

-Vas-y, fit Ichimaru d'une voix tremblante, mets-la moi !

Entendre son supérieur lui dire ça réveilla en Izuru un feu ardent.

-A vos ordres, lui répondit-il en le pénétrant.

Ils firent l'amour d'une manière incroyablement différente de d'habitude. Kira était doux, parfois un peu brutal mais jamais violent. Gin caressait le dos de l'autre sans lui enfoncer d'ongles dans la peau. Il soupirait mais ne criait plus.

Soudain, alors que l'extase venait, les deux hommes se resserrèrent et Kira entendit à son oreille un rire. D'abord faible, il devint hystérique et perçant et il constata que le visage de Gin dans la jouissance était le plus effrayant qu'il n'ait jamais montré. Il ne le lâcha pas pour autant et jouit en lui. En sentant la semence de son subordonné remplir son intimité, Ichimaru jouit à son tour avec un râle de satisfaction.

Ils se laissèrent tous deux tomber sur le dos, vidés de leurs force. Mais bientôt :

-Dis moi, Izuru, tu avais dis que je pourrait faire ce que je voulais de toi ?

-Capitaine ? Je ne voulais pas…

-A table, chantonna l'albinos en dévorant des yeux son petit Izuru.

FIN.

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Mmm… Ce n'est pas tellement ce que je voulais… Gin est trop uke… A la base, c'était censé être plus marrant, avec des problèmes pour la position à adopter et tout ça. Et puis Gin n'était pas censé perdre le contrôle comme ça… Et Kira est... beaucoup beaucoup trop OOC. Je ne maîtrise pas ce personnage, c'est un fait établit...

Bon, tant pis. On va dire que je lance un défi à la première fickeuse qui voudra bien le relever : écrire une fic où le seme (qui est un uke à la base, cela va de soi) galère avec le choix de la position et tout…. Bon, si ça vous prend, vous pourriez m'envoyer un petit message pour que je pense à la lire ?

EDIT : En ce moment, Violette et moi, on avance… pas du tout sur _Espada's yaoi movie_ alors ne vous attendez pas à des merveilles. Il se trouve que Vio prépare son brevet et moi, même si je suis en vacances, j'ai pas mal de gros projets à concrétiser (du genre : le BAFA, le permis de conduire, les représentations de théâtre, le petit boulot d'été top cool que j'aimerais bien décrocher… et peut-être mon avenir aussi, ce serait bien…). Les prochaines fictions seront surement sur le manga _Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn_ que je conseille vivement à tout le monde. Nous n'abandonnons pas, mais disons que nous faisons une petite pause pour le moment… Je pense que ça reprendra à partir de Juin, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre…

Merci beaucoup, à bientôt.

Faustine.


End file.
